Return! The Lyrick Kingdom! /Transcript
(Opening theme) (It is after class at the University of Texas, Hope is humming "She had the better shoes" as she starts walking to the bus stop to the Lyrick offices when Barney flies over to her) Barney: Hey Hope! Hope: Hi Barney, I didn't think you would meet me here! Did you keep every thing in order while I was at school? Barney: Well... Baby Bop got in to your chocolate stash... BJ he found your uncle Richard's collection of Super Bowl tapes and started watching all of them and Riff... Riff stayed out of trouble and drank green tea. Hope: That figures... Those dinos can't contain themselves now that they've returned from the Lyrick Kingdom right? Plus I bet Riff hasn't even seen this office before he was created by the Hit Circus for evil remember? Barney: But to answer your question I went exploring and -- Hope: (gasping) Someone could have seen you! Barney: Don't worry I wasn't any where near Suzuki or anyone else... Anyway I found this abandoned playground! We can't keep using your office for our operations forever can't we? Hope: What?! An abandoned playground?! (Subtitle) Hope: Return! The Lyrick Kingdom! (Hope walks alongside the abandoned playground reminiscent of the seasons 4 through 6 playground and suddenly remembers it) Hope: Wow! It's my old playground from when I was little! Baby Bop: You mean you used to play here? Hope: Yeah a lot when I visited uncle Richard when he still on Earth, I would hang out in the tree house a lot especially after he passed away.. Riff: It kinda looks like a crummy playground to me.. Hope: It's because Hurricane Harvey devastated this part of Texas a few years back. The playground and tree house are abandoned because of the irreparable damage done to this place. If only we could use this for our operations... BJ: I think we could arrange that wouldn't we Barney? Hope: Huh? What are you guys talking about? Barney: Every one hold hands. Hope: Uhhh... (All the dinos come together) All 4: Power of imagination, hear our call! Restore this tree house once and for all! Shimbaree... Shimbarah... Shimbaree... Shimbarah!! (With the power of magic, the playground and tree house are restored to their former glory, with the tree house being very reminiscent of the season 3 and 4 through 6 tree house.) Hope: You guys just -- You just... Barney: Let's go up shall we? Hope: Y-yeah but I'm still a little bit.. (Everyone climbs up and Hope looks at the top from the tree) Hope: Eh?! We're so high up! Barney: That's because it was that high back then too! Hope: These doors they're --- Barney: Go on, walk through them! Hope: Alright but if anything weird happens -- (Hope walks through the doors and the camera spins as Hope stands in awe over her childhood tree house. ) Hope: Are those --- Vending machines?! Wow! And they have my favorite pop! Ok let me take out my debit card and -- Barney: You don't have to worry about that. Hope: Huh? Barney: Just use this! (Barney magics up an ID card that's similar to her school ID) Hope: Wow... What is it? Baby Bop: It's called a Lyrick Swipe Card! With it you can access the Mythical Treehouse and any vending machine in it! You can also use your magic key to access the machines as well as the portal! BJ: Check out the pickle dispenser! Hope: Well I guess I am hungry they did run out of okonomiyaki at school today.. Alright.. Kosher number 2! (A pickle comes out of the dispenser and Hope takes it) Hope: Time for a snack! Om! Ah! It's so fresh! BJ: Hey that was my pickle! Hope: Hey I saw it first so get your own! BJ: I thought you were the princess of the Lyrick Kingdom! Hope: Well girls can be a little greedy too can't they?! Riff: Oh boy. Baby Bop: That's big bro for you... Hope: Look at all the tapes too! Oh they're screeners most of them!! Hey look Barney's Musical Scrapbook in a screener mode! Imagination Island had one too?! Cool! Let's see .. Promotional material exclusive to this tape?! Includes song cut from the tape release?! Oh my goloshes... This is a Barney dream no wait it's not a dream! Barney: And the treehouse is fully equipped to protect you from storms! Hope: You're the best dinosaur in the world! I think I'll move the office here!! (Laughs) Oh? What are these? That's a lookout but what's this second slide doing here? Barney: Well remember how the look out had a slide to get down? If anyone from the Lyrick offices were to find you, you can easily slide down back to your office! Hope: That's a great idea! Then they won't think I've been taken by by... Ninjas! Barney: I thought you were going to say samurai but alright.. Hope: I hope that the other warriors are found soon. I wanna share this with them! Hope: Alright let's get this binge fest started! (Hope's Crystal Heart goes off alerting her to the Lyrick Kingdom) Hope: The Lyrick Kingdom? But I thought --- Oh Wait! Now I can go back right? Barney: Exactly! Hope: Then let's go everyone! (Hope takes the four dinosaurs into her arms and sits on the rainbow slide) Hope: Everyone ready? Riff: I just got one question... Hope: Go!!!!! (Hope and all the dinosaurs slide down the rainbow slide back in to Hope's office) Riff: Alright I think I'm gonna throw u-- (throws up in a barf bag) BJ: That's it let it out just let it all out... Hope: What's up with the nugget? Riff: I am NOT a nugget! Baby Bop: Riff he gets slide sick. Hope: Slide sick? Barney: Yeah it's something we discovered trying the slides out here.. Hope: Yeah we should get to the Lyrick Kingdom it might be urgent! Let's go!! (Hope enters the old key given to her years ago and enters the Lyrick Kingdom with no problems) Richard and Sheryl: Hope! Hope: Uncle Richard Aunt Sheryl! Oh how good it is to see you both again! I've missed you! School is great! I love the University of Texas! Sheryl: Oh Hope that's wonderful! You should join a club too Hope: Yeah but the Lyrick offices are more interesting!! But there's something on my mind. It's my new enemies. Richard: I knew this would come up. Hope: The Darkness Twins are literally so strong I can't face them alone and even a Silver Lining can only keep the monsters off for so long and purify them. Sheryl: Well sweetheart what hasn't killed you isn't very strong. Richard: Your aunt is right. You're just learning about these enemies. First let yourself defeat them and then when you can't fight them anymore gather the Barney Hunters of Legend. Hope: Barney Hunters of Legend? I think I read about that in the magic library once. Sheryl: Your grandmother and uncle and I once gathered the five warriors of legend all interns here and we sealed off the Hit Circus.. Hope: There are five?! Richard: What we mean is that there are other Barney Hunters out there. You'll have to take these. (Broaches like the Crystal Heart, both in stars and hearts appear in a case towards Hope.) Richard: These are the Legend Packs, use them to find the five warriors. Hope: I won't let you down, uncle. (Eyecatch A: Hope, Melinda, Aika, Alice and Louise all get ready to go out when Baby Bop is doing her make up how it comes out ... It continues in) (Eyecatch B: Baby Bop comes out with her make up looking all pretty but then gets it wiped off thanks to Hope, Louise gives her a cupcake, Aika gives her a dress to wear and Alice redoes her make up while Melinda takes a photo.) Category:Barney Hunters R